


Let Me Fix That

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 4 of the 100 ways to say I love you prompt challenge. Margaery and Daenerys with the prompt: Come here let me fix it.





	

Queen Daenerys was not always one to admit when she was not able to to do something herself. Sure she had done her own hair before but never these elaborate updos that they all seemed to expect from the women. She had brushed away Margaery's handmaidens having insisted she could do it herself. Now as she tried to pull her hair back she started to regret her decision. What she had on her head was nothing short of horrible, a rats next of silvery curls thrown on top of her head. She tried to work on fixing it quickly knowing that she had to go to Margaery soon. The two would be wed in what was unheard of before in King's Landing. They had called it a political necessity, Margaery was the last of the Tyrell children after the explosion so their was no son for Daenerys to marry. Still King's Landing needed to gold and other supplies that they Tyrell's so generously gave them so it was a must. 

Even still some people were angry to see two women married though they had stopped caring about it. Now it would happen in a short time and while Daenerys was ready for it her appearance did not show it. She let out a frustrated sound as she pulled a curl down to try and put it in the place she wanted it. Suddenly she heard an airy little giggle behind her, causing her to look back. She saw Margaery watching her with an amused smirk on her face. "That is quite the look, my queen." The woman lightly teased.

"I wanted to do this myself- I should be able to do this myself." Daenerys told her before looking back into the mirror. As she tried to put curls into their places it only seemed to get worse. She felt like a fool, unable to do what she thought to be such a simple task.

"Come here, let me fix it." Margaery told her, beckoning the queen come over to her with a simple hand gesture.

Daenerys looked over at her with that same stubborn look, "I think I am capable of doing my own hair, my queen."

Margaery waited another minute but finally walked up to where the queen sat. "I know that you can do it my queen but we have to be in front of our people soon. We do not want to keep them waiting as you fix your hair."

The queen finally relaxed and nodded to her soon to be wife. "Alright you can fix it." She told her with a sigh of defeat.

Margaery smiled at Daenerys, carefully pulling the odd little updo the queen had made down. She watched the beautiful white curls fall down almost in awe. She smiled as she ran her fingers through the curls simply enjoying them. Finally she started to work on something for her queen to wear at their wedding. She knew how the woman hated the elaborate hairstyles so she kept it as simple as she could. Her hair was pulled back with braids though Margaery left a few of the tighter curls fall to frame the sides of Daenerys' face.

It only took her a few minutes to put Daenerys hair into a far better placement than it had been before. "There we are- now you are ready to be married, my queen."

Daenerys looked at Margaery in the mirror, "Are you ready to be wed again, my queen?"

The question was a hard one for Margaery to answer. This would now be her fourth marriage and her fourth time as a queen. Still she had prayed that this would stick as she had grown tired of it. She went from house to house carrying her alliance as well as her heart. She was far more guarded each time but part of her thought that this would work. This queen was kind to those who needed it and harsh to those who needed it. It also helped that she had her dragons there to stop anyone who wanted to end her reign.

"Margaery?" The queen asked as she turned to face the woman.

Margaery realized she had never answered her queen, far too engrossed in her own thoughts about the question. The woman gave her best smile and pressed a kiss to Daenerys cheek. "I apologize my queen it is a difficult question to answer. You would think that after doing this so many times it would become easier but it I am still just as nervous. I fear for your safety- it is almost as if I have cursed each of my husbands with death."

Daenerys got up and cupped Margaery's face, looking into her eyes. "I am not your past husbands, Margaery. I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the Unburnt, Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi to Drogo’s riders, and queen of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. No curse put on foolish men will harm me. I will be queen for the rest of my days and you will stand beside me as my queen and wife." She promised her, pressing a kiss to her lips. It was gentle and whispered the same promises that she had just spoken.

After a few moments of it Daenerys pulled away and smiled at her future wife, taking her arm. "Come now- it is time to go, my queen. We have a wedding to attend."


End file.
